


Which do you like more?

by Kotori_Sonoda



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Godzilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Sonoda/pseuds/Kotori_Sonoda
Summary: Akane and Rikka go watch Godzilla: King of the Monsters!





	Which do you like more?

Akane loved Kaiju, Rikka knew that. She’s found it adorable that her girlfriend likes things that not many other girls her age like. During times that she visits Akane’s room she can’t help but gawk at her extensive figure collection and encyclopedic knowledge of every single figure on her shelf, but sometimes she finds herself overwhelmed by her girlfriend’s enthusiasm.  
Like now, with the release of the brand-new film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. As soon as the first trailer was released, Akane’s eyes lit up. Rikka remembered that she was minding the junkshop that day when Akane barged in, her phone in hand.  
“Hey, hey, look at this!” Akane said. “It’s a new Godzilla! And there’s three other monsters!” She showed Rikka the trailer, enthusiastically pointing out the new monsters.  
Rikka knew enough to know that Godzilla was a big, big deal among the Kaiju community.  
“I-I see..” she said, looking at the glow in Akane’s eyes.  
“Ahahaha,” Akane said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I nerded out again, didn’t i?”   
“No, no, its okay,” Rikka said. “So… when’s the movie?”

 

Turns out the film would release in 2019. And of course Akane and Rikka are first in line, in the first day.  
“This is gonna be great!” Akane said. “I hope you’re ready, Rikka. I know you were already impressed with the 2014 Godzilla and the Kong films, but this will be even better!”  
And they entered the theater, got their seats. Rikka could almost feel Akane shivering with excitement as the studio logos appeared, heralding the start of the movie, and nerding out when she heard Godzilla’s roar being played.  
The plot of the film was simple; a terrorist group frees the monsters under containment by the organization MONARCH, but the monster Ghidorah complicates their plans because it has an agenda of its own. Of course it all leads into a throwdown between the film’s monsters.  
Every once in a while, RIkka would glance at Akane, staring at the look of pure joy in her face, her enthusiasm and excitement over what was happening on screen. She loved that about her girlfriend.   
That said…

 

After the film the two ate out in a nearby fastfood.  
“Man that movie was incredible! Wasn’t it, Rikka?” Akane said with a grin on her face.   
“Yeah, it was,” Rikka replied.  
“Hmm?” Akane said, noting RIkka’s tone of voice. “Didn’t you enjoy?”  
“Err, well, it’s not that…”  
An evil grin spread on Akane’s face as she readied her hands. “You better tell me what it is or I’m gonna get you!”  
“Alright, alright,” Rikka said. “Well… who do you like more, Akane? Kaiju, or me?”  
The grin was wiped out of Akane’s face, replaced by a flustered expression.  
“Ah. Err… well, Rikka… you know I like you very much!”  
Rikka remains unimpressed. “Give me an answer, Akane.”  
“Well… umm… what brought this on, Rikka? You know I like you both equally!”  
Rikka sighed. “Its just well… you know… I’ve never seen you so happy before. You were so happy when you were watching the film, it really made me wonder… “  
Akane started to laugh. “Hahaha, silly Rikka!” She leaned in to give Rikka a short kiss.  
“Wha-what was that for?” Rikka asked.  
“Of course I liked Kaiju, I enjoyed the film very much! But the reason I’m so happy like that, is because I’m watching it with my girlfriend, the one person I love the most. Without you I wouldn’t have enjoyed the film as much as I had!”  
With that Rikka blushed. “Oh-oh alright…. “   
She looked at Akane, again sporting that grin. Good god, she really loved this girl…  
“So, so!’ Akane said. “Let’s go make plans for the next film! Godzilla VS Kong is gonna be so lit…”  
Rikka had to laugh.   
“What’s so funny?” Akane asked.  
“Oh, nothing, nothing… its just… I just love you, Akane!”

**Author's Note:**

> Go watch Godzilla: King of the Monsters  
> Akane Shinjou wills it!


End file.
